


How much can one asshole take?

by sashakate



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashakate/pseuds/sashakate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im sosososo sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How much can one asshole take?

Long missions never fail to make Shepard horny. But most people are just exhausted by them. Its frustrating. You can't even imagain how irritating it is to be in the mood, but no one else is.

"Are you really that tired, Thane?" Shepard frowned at her green lover.

He nodded, stripping from his tight clothing and crawling into bed. Not saying a single word. She watched him from chair near to the bed until she saw his breaths begin too deepen.  
Shepard let out a sigh of frustration. She wanted him,she wanted him so bad,but he was too sleepy to give her any. She would have to find a way too get back at him. She paced around her room, thinking. When suddenly she came up with the perfect idea.

Shepard quietly walked over to her sex toy drawer (which is rather full) and pulls out one of her 18 inch Harbinger reaper brand dildos,she also picks up a bottle of lube, but decides against bringing it also, and puts it back were it was previously. A mishevious grin grew on her face as she walked over to climb into bed with Thane. She waited a moment, wanting to be entirely sure he was asleep, she gently begins to shove the monsterous dildo into his asshole,it is a little bit of a hard squeeze at first, he pushed it in slowly,being sure not to wake him. To her surprise the whole dildo fit snuggly in his butt cavern.  
She then herself fell asleep too.   
She was far too excited too see the frogman's reaction.

She awoke to Thane praying loudly for some Drell god to forgive her.  
And it was a seriously long prayer.  
He didn't even take the time to remove the dildo from his ass before praying.  
He just sorta left it in there.


End file.
